Correspondence
by xXKarkatluvXx
Summary: John finally gets up the nerve to talk to Karkat about his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

The big mansion on the meteor stood grim and cold. All members of the house were now well asleep. All except for one: John.

He tossed and turned in his bed, not getting a single wink. He finally lied still enough to stare at the ceiling for a moment. He turned down the sheets and stumbled out of bed to turn his light on and put his glassed atop his nose. After his eyes adjusted, he calmly looked around for something to do; something to make him fall asleep.

The first thing he looked at was the glass of warm milk Jade had brought him when she heard music playing from his room hours ago. He took a sip but the milk was lukewarm now and made his stomach turn.

The next thing he saw was a picture that had been taken on Thanksgiving. All sixteen of them had been sitting at the table, while Rose had set the tripod up raced back to her chair in time for the picture to take. In the picture, John was sitting in between Vriska and Karkat, which, in hindsight, hadn't been the best idea. For the first time, John took a closer look at the picture. Jade and Kanaya had forced everyone to keep a copy for Christmas, which was over three weeks ago.

John looked at Karkat's face. He had his usual smug, angry face on, but his eyes said something different. Karkat's eyes were glancing in the direction of John's neck. They were full of nothing but lust.

John suddenly felt a rush of adrenaline. He looked around the room for his shoes and silently hovered just above the ground, using his windy thing, all the way to Karkat's door.

John found himself in a rut. He looked at Karkat's door then back at the hallway, then to his hands. He bit his lip a few times, tasting the blood. He felt like the blood gave him confidence. With a final rush of adrenaline, John knocked softly three times.

There was some stumbling, the sound of large items being shoved sleepily, and heavy footfalls on the ground. John could hear Karkat moan through the five-inch thick wood door.

"What the fuck is going on? I want my fucking sleep, you hear me?" The angry troll ranted in a hoarse whisper as he opened the door.

Then all at once Karkat's eyes seemed to focus and John's heart skipped a little beat and Karkat said softly, "Oh…Hey Egbert."

"Hey Karkat."

"Um, what's up?"

"I, uh, came to ask you a question."

Karkat's eyes narrowed, "Ok. What?"

"Well, um, it's a question about…um…romance." John stuttered and looked at Karkat's room. There was a candle lit in the corner. _How romantic_, "You see, I really like someone and I've heard you give, uh, good advice."

"Yeah, well, that's an opinion. Anyway, spit it out. I'm tired as hell."

"Oh…um…Can I come in? I just want to make sure no one else is, you know, around to hear," John's heart was beating faster by every second as Karkat sighed heavily, and bowed sarcastically with an open arm in the direction of his bed.

"Sit. Ask. Go," Karkat said as he shut the door.

"Oh, well, I really like…someone. And I don't know what to do…" John trailed off.

Karkat folded his arms, "What am I supposed to do with that, fuckass? That's like saying 'I want food.' Well you gotta be more fucking specific," Karkat eyed him slowly, picking up his own suspicions and inferring what John was thinking.

John ducked his head a bit, no sure what to say, and he sat in the middle of the bed, legs criss-cross. He shifted around a bit uncomfortably, wondering if this had been a good idea, "Well can't you just tell me what to do, like, in general?"

Karkat rolled his eyes, still standing, "Well can you at least tell me what kind of relationship it is you're going for? So far, I wouldn't be able to tell you shit."

"Okay, um, I know it's not moirailligence. And I'm sure it's not auspistice. But I don't really know after that…"

Karkat rubbed his forehead, "Alright, dumbfuck. I'm going to assume that you mean a matespritship, because you clearly just have room for red feelings," Here he paused, raising an eyebrow waiting for John's reaction. But John did nothing, "Well since I don't even know the fucking gender, this is going to be fucking difficult to explain."

John nodded his head and Karkat lied down on the bed, "I just want the.. um.. basics."

"Sure, sure. Okay, come here," The troll patted the space beside him for John.

"You want me to… lie down?" John said warily.

Karkat rolled his eyes, "You want fucking advice or not? This is the first lesson. Get close to the person at meals and be around them. Don't be a fucking stalker, though. They'll just get creeped out that way."

John reluctantly crawled over to Karkat's side of the bed and scooted next to the troll, his entire body shaking. _This was the worst idea I've ever had._

"Now the next thing you wanna do is tell them how you feel. This is the hardest part, so I've been told." Karkat was staring at the ceiling, perfectly comfortable, with his arms splayed by his head.

"Oh, um, okay. What's after that?" John kept his arms stiffened to his sides and his ankles together. He felt so awkward, and didn't have the same nerve as he did when he had come, to leave.

"Well, when the time is right, and I mean right, because you can fuck shit up if the timing is not right, you kiss them."

John was growing steadily more and more uncomfortable with the situation, "Okay," He looked over at the troll shyly, wanting so desperately to leave.

Karkat looked over at the human grimly, wanting to desperately to just reach over and _make him bleed_. His contempt heightened as he saw the human cower. His beady eyes widened as Karkat threw himself on top of the human, grabbing both his wrists, digging into the skin. John let out a welp, but Karkat smiled to his delight. The troll reached a bloody finger to John's neck, the human wimpering away.

"Karkat, stop!" John writhed for freedom and finally got it as Karkat rolled off, folding his arms across his chest. John scrambled off the bed, and curled into a little ball on the floor. All that John had wanted to accomplish was to talk to Karkat and see if maybe, just maybe, he would want to be matesprits.

"You're a wimp, John," Karkat muttered.

"I'm not a wimp. I'm just not a homosexual."

"Dear gog! Will you fucking shut up about that! Your mind is so blind-sighted to love. It doesn't fucking matter. Forget it. Get out of my room," Karkat tilted over and blew out the candle that John thought was romantic.

"Karkat, I-"

"I said, get the fuck out of my room! Go!" Karkat yelled. John was sure the others could hear him shout.

"Fine!" John ran to the window, his closest escape. He opened the glass up and climbed up to the edge, and when he felt Karkat's eyes staring into his back, he jumped off the ledge with his last ounce of confidence.


	2. Chapter 2

John let the wind cradle his body. The rush of falling almost took away the feelings from Karkat's room. Almost. John felt a warm tear drop down the side of his face. He let his tongue slide over and taste the salt. He looked out over the mansion, which was built like a small castle, seeing his bedroom window. The soft yellow light was like a beacon.

And yet, John knew he didn't want to go back in there. Not after what happened. He couldn't handle the feelings of misery and regret and trauma. Instead, he flew up to the tallest spire of the mansion, draping his hood over his head for warmth. It was very windy way up high, but that was the way John liked it.

The human dropped down on the lip of the stone, looking bravely at the gargoyle next to him, remembering what Sollux had said.

"You know, John, gargoyles are actually made so ugly and terrifying so that they would scare away demons and ghosts and bad things, like Jack," He had remarked when they first came to the mansion and John was nearly spastic from the sight of the stone creatures.

It was funny now, to think that he was once afraid of them. _They aren't real. They can't hurt you._ He now thought of them as comforters. Things that protected him, even though he didn't believe in mythological lore such as this.

John stared out at the dark, star-filled sky with contempt. How could he ever think that Karkat would ever want to be matesprits? It's not like the angry beast of a troll could ever possibly be capable of having red feelings for anyone. He knew that it would not be long until rumors spread. Vriska would be the first to point out such embarrassing things, no matter how jealous she might be.

The human stayed up on this perch for the rest of the night, finally falling asleep with his head resting on the gargoyle. By the time the sun came up, he knew his cheeks and eyes would be puffy and red from crying his self to sleep.

When John woke up, he was exhausted. His hands and feet were completely numb from staying out in the cold. When he rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he looked out at the gray expanse on the meteor and judged by the shadows that it was nearly noon. He had missed breakfast. There would be some explaining to do.

He jumped of the ledge, the wind catching him once more, and made his way back to his own window. There, he pried the glass open, falling face first onto his floor. No one was in his room, which was good, but he noticed that the glass of milk was gone, meaning that someone had been in here.

The human shut his window, before turning to go to the bathroom. He peered out into the hallway, making sure no one was there, and then slipped silently into the bathroom across the lonely corridor.

He looked at his face in the mirror. Sure enough, his eyes were red and puffy, and his cheeks were swollen. He took a washcloth out of the cabinet beneath the sink and proceeded to wash his face.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Is the powwder room occupied?" Oh, it was just Eridan. He wouldn't care.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a minute, though," John answered. The boy's voice was hoarse.

"Oh! If it isn't the John human. Wwe missed you at breakfast. Might I ask wwhere your ass disappeared to last night? Jade told us you couldn't… sleep," Eridan asked with so much vindication, it made John squeeze the bar of soap. It flew into the toilet.

"Eridan, that's none of your business. I'll be out in a minute!" John decided the soap wasn't worth it, so he washed with just water. His eyes and cheeks returned to normal.

"Fine, then, but evveryone is so curious," Eridan said. But John didn't care. That pathetic troll was even lonelier than he was.

John took a last look in the mirror, and opened the door, pushing past Eridan, ignoring his outcries. Instead, John focused on one thing: what his cover story would be.

Sadly, by the time that he reached the dining hall, he hadn't thought of one. He saw Jade, Gamzee, Aradia, and Feferi making lunch in the kitchen. Vriska and Sollux were sitting at the computer den. Tavros and Nepeta were talking about earth animals over on the blue couch closest to the back door. Kanaya and Rose were sitting closely together around the coffee table. Equius was making a scene, ranting that he just broke the new Xbox controller. Terezi and Dave were laughing outside on the back porch. But Karkat was nowhere to be found.

Jade immediately saw him come through the arched hallway, running him over to a corner concealed by the fridge, "Where were you this morning? Everyone was so worried!"

"I- Well I spent the night on the roof, you know, on the tall tower near the gargoyles," John replied, telling the half-truth.

Jade folded her arms, "John," She looked at the dark-haired boy with scorn, "Karkat wasn't at breakfast either."

_Shit._

"Well what does that have to do with anything?" John countered.

As he said this, the cancer-signed troll entered the dining hall. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, not taking notice of anyone or anything. He crossed into the cavernous room where the long table was, and sat down at his place, the seat adjacent to the head of the table.

Jade saw John's eyes following Karkat, "You need to go and talk to him, John."

John cowered shyly, ducking his head in his signature style. He made his body face the direction of Karkat, and he realized that there were now only eight steps on the hardwood floor between himself and the troll.


	3. Chapter 3

Karkat headed down the stairs, his mind spinning. He hadn't been to breakfast, so everyone must be suspicious. He decided that he would ignore all members of the kitchen and go directly to the table to await food. It was 12:28. There were two minutes left until breakfast.

He plopped down, wrapped his hands around his chest like a blanket, and stared down at the wooden counter. He couldn't wait for this to be over, and he could go back into his room, ears full of scorn and shame.

Countless numbers of times he'd been yelled at, and every single time he pretended that it was nothing. But it was something. He cared. He had always cared. Every word someone spoke, he bristled because he never knew if it was meant to hurt him. He tried to come off as tough and non-caring, but deep inside, he felt every word, and he felt so horrible about John.

Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he saw the human approach.

His stomach started to act up and jump around and his head spun even faster. He couldn't face John. This was not something he anticipated. Karkat looked around for means of escape, but he found none and tried to keep his composure. He and the human made eye contact. John stopped dead in his tracks, looking frightened and uncertain of his next move.

"Karkat…I-" John fiddled with his fingers and looked down at his shoes.

"Just stop, fuckass. Nothing you can say can make it better. And besides, the only thing you could say, you won't. You know fucking why? It's because you're ignorant, blood-shot, squeamish brain is '_not a homosexual_.' So shut the fuck up and walk away," Karkat said this with bravado seeping through every single breath he spewed out.

"Please Karkat just listen for once!" John shouted, his eyes pleading.

Karkat nearly doubled over. This was insane. Anything John said just made it worse. His feelings for the human were so private and secluded that he couldn't dream of ever saying anything to him. It was impossible. It was absurd.

Then he looked at John. His blackish-brown hair swayed over his eyes, a sweaty mop on his pale forehead. His eyes were an electric blue. The purest of blues. The climax of what blue could ever be if one was able to take water out of the ocean and condense it to a pigment that was so small that it fit into an eye. But the color was still powerful enough to send waves of shock down Karkat's spine. He shuddered.

"Fine. Say it. Don't be alarmed if I'm not listening to your thick tongue of shit, but you can say whatever it is you want," Karkat grappled. It was now that he realized his feelings. It was now that he knew what he had to do. He couldn't stop staring at the human. He was lanky, but trim enough to be fit. He was nerdy, but had enough astuteness to be "cute."

"Well, Karkat, I was thinking about what happened last night, and-" John was cut off.

There was barely a second in between the time that Karkat got up out of his chair and that he and John were locked in a kiss. For one moment, Karkat pulled back, looking at John for approval and for reassurance that everything was okay with him, but that moment passed quickly as John leaned in for more. John felt Karkat's hot breath on his neck, as he began nipping at the sensitive skin.

There was a knock on the wall beside them.

A knock.

A goddamn knock.

Both of the boys looked up at the same time, feeling guilty, the other ashamed. They saw Vriska leaning up against the doorframe.

_Shit._ Both of them thought as the female troll started to clap.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Hahaha! This is great. This is just wonderful," Vriska cooed.

"


	4. Chapter 4

For your information, it looks like this is the last chapter, BUT IT'S NOT! Sorry it took so long to write. Oh well. And yeah, rating is changing! :3

"Vriska! You evil-hearted, conniving, bitch of a troll! There are no words that can fully describe my fury! This is fucking irritating and completely moronic! Do you have any idea just how moronic this fucking situation is? Do you? Or do I need to explain the depth of my hatred for your fucking soul?" Karkat ranted. He was embarrassed that Vriska had caught him in the one time he let his heart rule his head, but he was even madder at Vriska that she walked in when clearly they were having an intimate moment.

"Karkat, you need to calm down! I'm just observing nature's… way of life," Vriska said, evil mockery hanging on each word.

"Vriska… Please don't tell anyone!" John pleaded. He looked at her with those big blue eyes, filled with sadness.

"Oh you can count on me, John! Don't worry, no one will hear a peep out of me about this," She said with honey dripping down her promises. She continued to walk through the door back into the kitchen, her hips moving back and forth, hypnotizing John.

Immediately Karkat was filled with jealousy and rage. So much to the point where he thought he would explode. He looked over at John. He was staring blankly down at the floor. His eyes were glazed over. Karkat couldn't stand it. He was so cute. So miserably adorable. He could almost just reach over again and…

But he couldn't. Not like things were now. The awkward silence hung in the air. Karkat felt horrible. He wanted to kill Vriska, to stab her in her sleep. He wanted to kiss the living daylight out of John. He was filled with so many emotions. He couldn't take it. Not right now. He left his spot next to John, heading for the door, but John had other plans.

The human reached out, grabbing the troll's arm, pulling him back. Karkat turned around to see John's face. His eyes were full of hope now. His gaze was bright and directed at Karkat's own. Their eyes were locked in a silent conversation.

_I'm sorry, Karkat. _He seemed to say.

Karkat nodded. He pulled John closer to his body, the human put his chin on top of Karkat's head, holding his waist with one hand. The other hand was gently stroking Karkat's nubbed horns. The troll sighed, pecking at John's neck. They were both reaching around the other's body: up shirts, down pants, around neck, pressing chests. It was the most glorious thing they had ever felt, ever done, ever have happened to them.

The two of them heard footsteps outside the door. They immediately pulled away from each other, their faces alarmed, staring at the door.

Equius came in, his footsteps heavy on the hardwood floor. He was focused on the Xbox controller in his hands, although it was broken. John let out a small cough. The monster-sized troll looked up, surprised, and dropped the controller.

"Oh. Am I… interrupting something?" Equius asked, flustered. Karkat bared his teeth, hissing quietly, "Right okay. In that case, I'll just, uh, go get a towel."

Equius left through the door, stiff as a board, blushing.

John looked thoughtfully at Karkat, "Hey Karkat?"

"Yeah, John?" For once the troll hadn't called him an insulting name. He almost felt proud.

"I think that maybe we should, uh, go upstairs," John said sheepishly, like he was embarrassed. But Karkat didn't care. Anywhere but here was fine. He couldn't risk getting caught again, "But maybe we shouldn't go through the kitchen. I mean everyone's out there. They'll see us and know what's going on and-"

"That's why you have the windy thing, John!" Karkat's eyes lit up, a plan bursting out of his think pan.

"Uh, okay, but I still don't understand…" John trailed off as he watched Karkat open the window. A great breeze flew into the dining room, blowing out the festive candles that were lit at breakfast, "Wait, you're not implying that we fly to my room are you?"

"Well do you having any other fucking fabulous plans, Egbert?" Karkat put a hand on his hip, "I didn't think so. Now come on. You go outside and grab my hands okay?"

John warily agreed. As soon as he started floating, he latched onto Karkat's wrists, pulling with all his might. John willed his windy thing to pull Karkat up with him. Soon they were awkwardly soaring in the sky.

"John! I forgot to mention something!" Karkat squirmed, trying to bring his knees up to his chest, but ultimately failing.

"Stop squirming Karkat! You're making this –URMPH- difficult," John yelled down at the troll, losing his balance.

"Yeah well, I'm not too fucking fond of heights, John," Karkat said, his nails digging into John's palms.

"Karkat we're almost there, just look up at me. Don't look down," John replied soberly, looking softly at the troll. They caught gazes and they simultaneously blushed.

John glanced upward and saw they were approaching his window. Thank gog he left it unlocked. Karkat undid the latch with a free hand, and the lovers spilled onto the human's floor. John giggled, laughing at the action, rolling over on his side to look at Karkat.

Karkat stared eagerly back, shuffling closer and closer to John. He brushed a stray hair out of the human's face. John giggled even more, "Let's do that again!"

Karkat rolled his eyes, "Which part?"

"All of it!" John said, as Karkat pulled him on top of him in another heated kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Vriska Serket counted thirteen. Including her, the count was fourteen. There were two people missing from lunch. The seats at both ends of the table belonged to the leaders of the two sessions. They both sat there, cold and without a body in them.

Vriska did not like being jealous. She didn't care too much for the emotion in the first place, and she tended to think that all feelings like that of envy were others' feelings toward her. It wasn't allowed to be the other way around. Because, face it, she was seductive as hell.

But this was a special case that the blue-blooded troll couldn't help feel jealous about. And soon, jealousy would turn to anger. And when Vriska got angry, she turned into the equivalent of a teenaged mad scientist, who wasn't afraid to knock down anyone in her way. Frustration gripped her sides. John was supposed to be in love with her. Karkat was supposed to turn him off like a flashlight with a burned out bulb.

And he most certainly was not supposed to be a homosexual.

The grape under the Scorpio's fork felt the pressure of her emotions. It slipped and flew across the table into Eridan's jaw.

"Hey! Wwhat do you think you're doin'?" Eridan frowned and rubbed his mouth. Terezi belched and laughed at the same time. Nepeta stifled a giggle.

"Sorry," Vriska mumbled.

And then, everyone froze in place. The entire group of them, even Gamzee's wasted ass, stared in shock at Vriska, "Did you just say… sorry?" Terezi asked bewildered. Even Dave, the even-tempered cool-kid, turned his head to get a good look at the action.

"Is there anything wrong with saying 'sorry'? Did I miss one of Rose's human culture courses? Can I not say 'sorry'?" I began to dawn on Vriska that she had never said sorry, and truly meant it.

They all squirmed in their seats, unnerved by the suddenly hostile troll, "No, it was just, er, unexpected," Terezi said.

Vriska nodded in quiet apprehension, strung out a confused 'excuse me', and left the dining hall. She wasn't very sure where she was going, but she ended up in the music room. It was a cavernous room that had been padded for acoustics by Dave, Rose, John, and Terezi a few months after they had found themselves stranded on the meteor. It was a really shitty excuse for a music rooms and the pads didn't do much. But it was John's favorite place to be, other than outside, up in the air. She figured she had made the decision to come here subconsciously. There were shelves in the back corner that contained two guitars, a violin, and various other instruments they had found in the mansion and on the meteor. In another corner was a drum set and Dave's turntables. In center of the room was a grand piano with a few seats gathered around it.

Vriska dwelled on the countless memories she had from this room. Her face went sour remembering that most of them she had been focused on John.

She wandered around the room for a few minutes before sitting in an empty spot on the concrete floor and burying her head in her hands. She had never felt this way before and definitely had never dealt with such a strong emotion. The only thing that came to a second place was pride. But it was still a mile away from her love for John. It was nearly shameful.

Suddenly the hair on the back of Vriska's neck stood up. She heard humming in the hallway right outside the door. She stood with purpose and quickly picked up an instrument from the shelf right before John came through the door.

"Vriska! Oh, hey! I think you just missed lunch," John said. It was so ironic that John was here, that it seemed so un-ironic. It was that 'ironic' twist of fate that always happened in Nic Cage movies, and even though you could always see it coming from a mile away, it still surprised you.

"I know," She replied. She leaned on a chair, staring down the tambourine in her hand.

John furrowed his brows, "I didn't know you played the tambourine," John looked at the instrument thoughtfully.

"I don't. I was, uh, seeing how heavy it was."

"Likely story!" John winked, sitting down at the piano. He began to play Showtime and soon Vriska hap-hazardly patted the tambourine against her leg. It sounded pretty good. Of course she always loved what Jon played on the piano, but she felt this particular time sounded nicer.

When John slowed his fingers to a stop, Vriska put down the tambourine and John got up from the piano asking, "So why'd you miss lunch?" He asked.

She squinted, "I could ask you the same thing," she retorted.

The human blushed profusely, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "Um, haha, well-"

"You were with Karkat," Vriska said flatly. John opened his mouth to say something, and then quickly snapped it back together. Instead he looked at her in dismay and she had to look around the room, anywhere to avoid John's pleading eyes.

"Hey I'm sorry, I guess. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. It's not like much happened. We just, um, kissed a bit," John caught Vriska by the shoulder, spinning her around to face him again. She caught his eyes, driving her into high-gear attraction. How could anyone's eyes be so gogdamn blue?

She brushed his hand off of her shoulder, walking toward the door, almost on the verge of a breakdown, which very rarely happened to the fierce troll.

"Hey! Wait! What's wrong, Vriska?" John shouted after her. He grabbed her wrist.

"Let go of me, John!" she insisted.

"No! Not until you tell me what's going on."

Vriska took a deep breath, "Have you ever wanted something so much, but you knew it was so impossible that the thought of wanting it just seemed silly?" she asked him. This was her last resort. If she failed to get him now, John would be forever lost in Karkat's arms.

"Well, yeah, I guess. I think so," John scratched his head, "Well, I don't know."

"Well if you were in my shoes, would you go after the thing you wanted, even if it was seriously on the side of 'Not going to happen'?" She asked.

John thought for a second then said, "Well you're a whole lot braver than me, Vriska. So whatever this thing is, it's got to be somewhere around 99% impossible for your to not have done it already," Vriska's entre body seemed to sink into the floor. It wasn't looking good, "But I think maybe that the weight of the not-likeliness is holding you back from doing something. Gee, I sound like Rose!"

Vriska smiled, "So you're saying I should go for it?"

"Yeah sure!" John grinned from ear to ear, happy to help his friend.

_Just do it. Just go for it._

And that is exactly what she did.


	6. Chapter 6

Karkat wandered down the pale halls with a concealed bliss. His pace was a bit slower, gait relaxed, and his arms swung lazily by his hips. The pale hallways swam in front of his eyes, as he tried to stifle the smile creeping up to his lips. After his rendezvous with John, he had retreated to his room to revel in what had happened. It was true that they had rolled around on John's floor treating themselves to sloppy make outs, shirtless no less, but they hadn't dared take it further. Karkat didn't care to dwell on that fact, no matter how disappointed he was by it. He knew that John had to take things in slowly, and he wasn't prepared to interrupt that now.

He ambled down the corridors and into the kitchen, hoping to grab some leftovers without being nagged. Of course, with his luck, the mutant troll had stumbled into a room full of gossiping teenagers. They had heard the door swoosh open and took a long stare at Karkat. The whole gang had decided to stand around the island counter, some sipping tea or coffee. Rose and Kanaya were clearly leading the discussion, but as soon as Karkat entered, the two girls ceased their conversation immediately.

Karkat ducked his head and felt his light mood drain out of him like it was never there. He ignored the fact that everyone's eyes were drilling a hole into his back, and stomped across the room to open the fridge. He took out a pudding cup, seeing no real substantial food items in stock.

"Look who decided to finally show up!" Sollux crossed his arms and gave an amused wink to the moody troll who turned around to acknowledge his best friend. Karkat ground his teeth and looked down to reach into a drawer and obtain a spoon.

He peeled back the lid, stuck the glinting spoon in, and muttered something along the lines of, "Mind your own fucking beeswax."

Terezi was the only one who dared to snicker. Karkat gave a sideways glare in her direction before marching out of the kitchen. He had a small bite of his pudding with a satisfying slurp. Then he stopped dead. It had been utterly quiet in the kitchen, aside from Sollux and Terezi. Something was missing- no. *Someone* was missing, but who? He racked his brain in panic. He dropped the pudding cup and it fell to the wooden floor with a messy splash. He didn't even give a look back toward the vanilla-flavored human food, because he realized that Vriska was missing.

Karkat knew Vriska liked John. He knew she liked him a lot, more than she would ever admit, and seeing the boys' little affair probably rattled her with a fury worse than he could imagine. He ran through the hallways and up the stairs into Vriska's room. No such luck. The room was vacant and was littered with tiny fragments of 8-balls. Karkat turned his nose up in disgust and slammed her door shut.

He knocked on John's door with a hurried politeness. No answer. He barged through the door and looked around. It seemed exactly as he and John had left it.

"Damnit!" He cursed out loud. He went through the entire floor, checking all the rooms with nothing but desolate beds humming with silence. He mentally went through a list of places in the mansion they could be. He would have to be comfortable in the room, wherever it was. John hated unfamiliar surroundings. He blinked and it came to him: the music room.

Practically flying down the stairs and through the hallways, Karkat reached the music room in record time. He swung open the door and stopped short. Vriska had John by the neck and the back, pushing him into her body and sticking her tongue down the poor boy's throat. John was writhing around for air or an escape, Karkat couldn't tell which. It didn't matter though, he still felt it was his duty to save John.

The raging troll took Vriska by her hair, pulling her off of the human. She lost her balance and fell down, staring him down with her beady blue eyes. John looked completely disoriented while he was carried out of the room by a furious Karkat, blushing insanely and trying to make sense of what had just happened.

Karkat, on the other hand, whisked John out of the music room, dragging him up the stairs and into the troll's bedroom, "What the fuck was going on in there, John?"

His room looked like it hadn't been touched since their first incident the previous night. Then again, Karkat didn't have much to change around in his room. Still, John noticed that the window was open from when he jumped out.

The human rubbed the back of his neck, "Karkat, if I knew the answer to that I'd tell you. I'm really sorry!" John blushed and worked his way to the foot of the bed.

Karkat sighed, "Well. It was Vriska right? Not you? Be honest with me," he huffed out.

John's eyes went wide, exclaiming, "It was Vriska! I swear!"

Karkat smiled inwardly. That was okay. As long as he could keep John to himself in his red quadrant, it was alright. He sat down next to him, running a grey hand through the human's smooth hair.

"It's okay, asshat."

"Hey! Rude names are so not okay right now!" John teased elbowing Karkat's side.

"Fine. Egbert. Is that better?" the troll elbowed him back.

"Close!" John began to rub the back of Karkat's neck, smiling while he leaned into a kiss.

Karkat kissed back, supporting the human's weight and laughing into his mouth, "John," and he could swear he heard the exasperated sigh of an angry blue-blooded troll as the afternoon closed into night. They were missing dinner too, and both of the boys were perfectly content with that.

* * *

><p>AN: Well. Uhm. Heh. Sorry I was gone for so long guys. I didn't mean for this to happen! Really! One day I had writer's block...and then I got distracted... And then I all-together forgot about this fic :0

As soon as I remembered it I put the hiatus edit in the summary and started to write another chapter. Wow I am so sorry. Please review? I hope you all aren't that mad at me :V


End file.
